


Unconditional

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Jotun Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You assure Loki that you love him no matter what form he’s in.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Unconditional

You fit your key into the lock on the door of your apartment and turned the knob, ready to curl up with Loki after a long day at work. What you didn't expect to see when you opened the door was Loki sleeping on the couch in what you assumed was his Jotun form. Loki had told you about his origins long ago but had never let you see that side of him before.

His skin was a gorgeous shade of blue, covered in raised markings that truly made him look like a work of art. You stopped in your tracks, your hand still on the door knob. You were captivated by the beauty of the man you loved and wondered how he could be ashamed of this side of him. Every bit of him was lovely. 

After a few moments of staring (how could you not), you closed the door and locked it behind you. Loki woke from the sound of the door shutting and panicked when he realized you were home and he was still like this. Loki leapt to his feet, and when you blinked, he'd returned to his usual form.  
"You weren't supposed to be home for another half an hour."

You tossed your keys onto the nearest table and took a few steps toward him. "We were allowed to leave early today and I wanted to come home to you. Loki, was that your Jotun form?"

He replied reluctantly, "Yes. I- I'd hoped you wouldn't ever see that." Your brow furrowed and you asked, "Why?"

"Y/N, I'm a monster. I didn't want you to view me as such but now, there's no going back. I understand if you cannot love-" Loki cut himself off, the idea of being without you tightening his throat.

Your voice was soft and your eyes welled with tears at the pain in his voice. "Loki, I love you, every single part of you. Nothing could ever change that. My love is not conditional." Loki's eyes snapped to yours in surprise, and your words sounded far too good to be true. He scanned your face for any sign of deception, any hint you were lying. He saw only pure, unadulterated love.

"Will you please let me see you?" Loki wasn't expecting you to want to see that side of him again. You just kept on surprising him. 

"I..." His Jotun form came with shame that he didn't want to feel, and he never felt like himself in it. Then again, he never felt like himself in his other form either. He was half Jotun and half Asgardian, and he didn't ever think he'd feel whole in either form. 

"Please?" You asked again, knowing that this was a vulnerable area for Loki and that you should tread lightly. 

"I suppose I owe you that." Loki's eyes still searched your face and you watched his expression change as you tenderly said, "You owe me nothing." In that moment, you showed him he didn't have to give or take anything to be loved; he didn't have to do anything other than be himself to hold your affections. 

With tears welling in his eyes, Loki changed before you and was that enchanting shade of blue again. His eyes were red now, and you could see how they could be intimidating to anyone who didn't know him the way you did. But when you looked at him, you didn't see a monster or anything needing to be fixed. You saw only the beautiful man you'd fallen in love with.

You took a few more slow steps until you were standing right in front of Loki, and you gazed in awe at the raised markings on his skin. His chest was bare and he stood perfectly still as you traced the intricate marks on his shoulder all the way down to his hand. His skin was cool to the touch but you didn't mind in the slightest. You took his hand in yours and placed a kiss on his knuckles, leaving a trail of kisses back up his arm and to his shoulder. 

You leaned back slightly, your hands resting on his chest as you looked into his eyes. Loki's arms wrapped around your waist as you whispered, "You are gorgeous, Loki."   
You wiped a tear from his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Loki couldn't believe that you were treating him that way, as if he were something to be cherished instead of pushed away. You were putting the shattered pieces of his heart back together and you didn't even know it. "I love you." 

"I love you, too. I always will," you promised.


End file.
